A Jolteon Journey
by TeamEeveeYT
Summary: After the attack of humans, Dancer The Jolteon and friends must find a new home. It's a long journey but worth it. Along the way are new friends, enemies, and drama! Maybe even romance... [Could be a long story]


A/N:So...this is my **first fanfic. Pls review so I can get tips and to boost my self confidence. Please enjoy (hopefully)! [I don't own Pokémon, it belongs to Nintendo]**

* * *

 _Chapter 1:How it started_

This is a story that follows the adventure of _Dancer The Jolteon_ _._ He is a 11 year old Jolteon who lives with his 14 year old brother, _Kyle The Flareon._ If you want to get the whole story, we have to start from square one of this LONG adventure

It stared 5 years ago...

Jolteon was in his room on his phone (Yes they have human accessories). Flareon came in his room, uninvited. "Yo what the heck! Knock next time!" Jolteon exclaimed, mad. "Jezz! Okay!" Flareon said, sounding annoyed. Jolteon calmed down. "So what do you want anyways? "Oh! I was going to say we're going to Ava's soon!" Flareon said, excited. Ava is a Vaporeon and ,like Flareon, is 14 years old. She has a white eyepatch for an unknown reason, and she has fur. Jolteon knew 2 reasons why Flareon was excited:

1\. Vaporeon is really nice and is really funny.

2\. Flareon has a crush on Vaporeon.

Jolteon got excited "Oh really! Yay! I love her house." Jolteon said, excited. "When are we going?" Jolteon questioned. "We can go now" Flareon stated. "Oh, okay! Let's go!" Jolteon exclaimed.

* * *

They arrived at her house and, oh my gosh it was so big to them. " _It's a lot bigger from when we were last here."_ Jolteon thought.

They went inside and..."Ah! What the heck Vaporeon!" Jolteon said, angry and wet. "Sorry~" Vaporeon said. A bucket of water was over the door, getting Jolteon wet. Jolteon especially hated this since he had aquaphobia.

5 minutes later and Jolteon is dry now. He (Jolteon) goes into the living room. "So what do you wanna do?" Jolteon said, still annoyed. "IDK" Vaporeon stated. "Let's just hang out." Vaporeon said, solving Jolteons question.

For 2 hours, they just did stuff. Watched TV, played competitive Smash Bros., ate, they had a good time.

Jolteon noticed Flareon sat _**EXTRA**_ close to Vaporeon. " _Wow, it must be MORE than a crush"_ Jolteon thought.

At 7:46PM Vaporeon turned on the News. The news reporter was a Primeape.

He said: "BREAKING NEWS! Some creature called a "Human" are going around with little Red and White balls called "Pokéballs" . These balls can be thrown at us and, if we can't breakout, we'll be come a slave of the "Human". Avoid at all cos-" At the moment, a human broke in the room. "A PRIMEAPE!" The trainer exclaimed. He threw the Pokéball at the Primeape. He turned red in his Primeape form as he turned into a red blob, then into the ball itself.

To a human, the science behind it was amazing on how it went from a physical state then into a small ball, but to a Pokémon, it looked like they've just been _killed._

Vaporeon immediately turned the TV off as soon as she saw that, she was _SCARED._

Jolteon went on the news site on the computer to learn more.

Apparently the "humans" are attacking their city (They live in the PMD universe) and they were next. There were about 9,000 of them too, so this would go on for about 1-5 years.

"...We need to leave this town." Jolteon quietly commanded. "Wha-" Flareon almost said, before Jolteon cut him off. "WE NEED TO LEAVE!" Jolteon yelled.

This was weird to Flareon, since Jolteon never yelled this loud and was never this angry.

Vaporeon questioned Jolteon. "Why do we need to leave?" Vaporeon asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Jolteon asked, still angry.

Vaporeon got his point and left. Flareon stayed thinking. " _What if they skip us?"_ Flareon thought.

Flareon told his point to Jolteon. "What if they skip us?" Flareon told Jolteon. "Chances are unlikely" Jolteon told the fire-breathing creature. "Get ready, we need to get our friends." Jolteon commanded.

Just as he said that, there was a knock at the door.

Jolteon opened the door and blushed.

It was _Leaf The Leafeon._ She's a good friend of Jolteon and Jolteons other friends. Joltoen has a crush on the 11 year old Eeveelution and has had since they were only 9.

Jolteon nervously said: "Hi. Why are you here?" He asked. "I saw the news..." Leafeon answered with a shaky tone to her voice. "We should get our friends" She said. "I was about to do that before you came here." Jolteon answered. "Oh, okay! Let's go!" Leafeon exclaimed. "Okay, let me get everyone!" Jolteon replied.

* * *

Vaporeon was in her room, trying to take in the current situation.

Then, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" The Vaporeon said

Jolteon came in. "Leafeon here, she knows the situation. She recommended we should get our friends and leave the town." Jolteon told Vaporeon. "Alright..." Vaporeon said in a monotone voice.

"Alright, come when your ready." Jolteon said.

He left the room as Vaporeon got up and got ready for a long adventure.

* * *

She arrived downstairs.

Jolteon noticed "Are you ready?" He asked. "Yes..." Vaporeon said, still in a monotone voice. "Yeah...we can go..." Vaporeon said, STILL in a monotone voice. "Alright let's go!" Jolteon exclaimed.

They shortly left the house, Vaporeon last in line behind all them. Her ears were droopy, she was looking down, she was not a good mood to say the least.

* * *

They came to a friends house, which happened to have all their friends in there!

Flareon knocked the door.

An Espeon answered.

"Hi." Flareon greeted her. "Hello,I bet your here because of the news." She answered

Who Flareon is talking to is _Pearl The Espeon._ She's an 18 year old and the oldest. In the house with her are _Jen The Glaceon, Xander The Umbreon, John The Eevee,_ and _Tony The Sylveon._

They're all talking about the human situation in which they call: "Human Migration"

We went in and joined on the conversation.

"So what should we do?" Glaceon asked in a soft and calm 15 year old voice. "We should move to a place that's safe" Sylveon said is his calm 10 year old voice. "But where would we go?" John brought up. "IDK, but we need to go somewhere safe. That big scar on your (John) face won't heal anytime soon." Espeon mentioned

John had a big scar and a yellow stained maine, both earned from school accidents.

"Yeah your right..." John admitted.

* * *

Vaporeon was in the bathroom by herself (why would anyone else be in there?), sad.

What's making her sad is...her parents.

Her parents (Dad:Umbreon, Mom:Leafeon) we're on a trip in the town where the humans first attacked. What horrified her is what if they were attacked? It horrified her of the thought as she could never she them again.

"...Mom...Dad...Please stay safe..." Vaporeon said, crying and praying to Arceus.

* * *

The others were still talking about the situation.

An agreement went around and it was decided. They were leaving.

"Get your stuff ready, we're going to a new city."

Shortly after that every got ready in T-Minus 5 minutes

Everyone was ready, Vaporeon was still worried. She did get ready though it took a while.

Eventually everyone was ready to go.

"Alright: Quest to find new home, begin!" Espeon yelled.

Thus their 5 year journey began.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes I know it's bad, but it's a first fanfic. I know it's called "A Jolteon Journey" even though it was more of the team getting ready than focusing on Jolteon but trust me, he'll be the main star later on. Pls review 'cause I wanna see what you think!**

 **Anyway, TeamEeveeYT, Out!**


End file.
